


Second Thoughts

by estamir



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estamir/pseuds/estamir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A private moment between Zhong Hui and Jiang Wei, the night before they launch their rebellion against Sima Zhao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the koeikink meme on LiveJournal, for the prompt _zhong hui/jiang wei, angsty or fluffy, and if it's cool, not porn filled?_

"Everything is ready. Tomorrow, we strike."

Jiang Wei bowed his head in a nod, but his eyes stayed on Zhong Hui, giving him an appraising look. No anxiety, no uneasiness, none of the apprehension one might think to find in a man who would tomorrow be spitting in the eye of the most powerful military left in the land. Were it anyone else, he might have dismissed it as mere bravado, a show of confidence for the sake of boosting morale—but if he'd learned anything about Zhong Hui, it was that he didn't pretend at confidence, and that even alone in his tent, with no one but Jiang Wei there to see anything, he didn't _have_ to put anything on. He just _believed_ it—that he was the best, and he would win. It was as simple as that.

Sometimes Jiang Wei sighed and shook his head at that. It was foolish—foolish and dangerous and sure to get him killed someday. It was also useful, for Jiang Wei's purposes, so he never sighed too loudly, but sometimes he just wanted to take Zhong Hui by the shoulders and shake him and say _do you even listen to yourself? Do you realize how stupid you're being?_

Sometimes (and, it seemed, more and more often these days), Jiang Wei just envied him.

"You're awfully quiet tonight. Isn't this where you're supposed to say something about how that precious benevolence of yours will aid in our victory tomorrow, or...something?"

"I thought you were sick of hearing about benevolence."

"Hmph! Of course I am. But it's not like you to leave me to do _all_ of the talking."

He _almost_ smiled. "My apologies, Lord Zhong Hui. I have had much to think about."

"Yes, yes, I know. Your dead kingdom, and all that." Zhong Hui waved a hand dismissively. "Don't get so lost thinking about the dead that you let it distract yourself tomorrow. There'll be plenty of time for that later."

Those barbed statements he threw out—always so casually, like it was nothing (because to him, of course, it _was_ ) had infuriated Jiang Wei, at first. Maybe it was a sign that he'd spent too much time around Zhong Hui, maybe it was just a sign of how tired he was, but this time, he couldn't muster up any anger. No righteous indignation...just a dull ache. "I won't."

That was apparently the wrong answer, from the look Zhong Hui was giving him.

Jiang Wei had never deluded himself about why Zhong Hui was keeping him around. He'd flattered him, bowed to him, bitten his tongue even when he would've liked nothing better than to slap him across the face. Zhong Hui liked having his ego stroked, and Jiang Wei had gone the distance to prove himself far more willing to do so than any of the generals of Wei. It was an irritating and sometimes downright _infuriating_ task, but if it was what it took to get Zhong Hui's swords pointed at the Sima clan, then it was worth enduring any number of assaults on his patience (not to mention _dignity_ ). He had never entertained any illusions that he was anything more than a useful ally. Zhong Hui looked out for one person: Zhong Hui.

He'd never questioned that.

"You're just going to be a burden out there if you can't find at least some enthusiasm, you know," Zhong Hui snapped. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before Zhong Hui tossed his hair and turned his head. "I won't have you slowing me down out there!"

"And I assure you, you needn't worry about it."

"Then stop making that kicked puppy face and show a little energy." Zhong Hui abruptly placed a hand on Jiang Wei's shoulder, pushing him back and _down_ , and before Jiang Wei realized it he was sitting on the bed, the other general looking down at him.

"Lord Zh—"

"It's not as if it makes a difference to me," Zhong Hui cut in, leaning down, leaning _close_ , until their noses were nearly touching. "I could handle all of them myself, easily. But it's quite a bother and you _did_ promise you'd help me, so I'm not going to have you being so—so _depressing_! Understand?"

"Of c—"

And then there was a weight in his lap and a tongue in his mouth and Jiang Wei wasn't quite sure what he himself was doing, but his hands seemed to have their own idea and at least that saved him from having to think about it, because thinking about _anything_ suddenly seemed awfully difficult.

When they finally came up for air, Zhong Hui was glaring at him. "I forbid you to die tomorrow, Jiang Wei," he said huffily. "It would cause entirely too much trouble for _me_."


End file.
